The Personalities of a Nation
by hatomilove4
Summary: Alfred struggles with a personality disorder. He keeps himself in check by taking medications regularly. But what happens if the medication he's is no longer able to help him? None of the nations knows about Alfred's disorder. How will Alfred be able to coup with his other personality? Eventual RUS/AME, Yaoi, and many more.
1. Chapter 1

I do not own Hetalia. Nor the characters. Later in the future, it's going to have some yaoi. Deals with a struggling Alfred.

* * *

"Now England, my plan would make sure we're safe from any meteors coming our way!"

"You sure are a wanker. I didn't raise you up like this. I messed up."

"Hey! That hurt my feelings…"

"Well, I got to go now Alfred. You should clean up your mess before you leave this meeting."

"Yes dad. It's been 'great' meeting you again."

"You are a disrespectful child. Alright, if you need anything, give me a call. Good bye America."

"Bye England." America gave his good bye, but he flashes his signature smile just as quick as he responded. He looked onward as England walks casually off into the hallways.

As Alfred retreats backward slowly, he bumps into a petite man behind him.

Alfred whirls around to meet japan. "Oh sorry… Hey japan! Oh man, dude are you alright?"

"Oh hai, gomen America-san. I'm just about to leave… if you excuse me."

"Oh okay, I'll see you later Japan!"

"Sayanora America-san, Dewa mata." Japan gave a bow and walks off.

"I guess that leaves only me here huh?" He walks towards his table space as he starts topping his papers into a neat pile. He lays all the materials inside his work case.

"… I'm not feeling so well." He said to himself. "Fuck this shit." Fuck… FUCK! All of a sudden, alfred's mood changed.

The door slowly creaks open and out pops a personal of Mr. Jones. The man stands near the door way, the doors half opened. "Mr. Jones, your car is ready. Come out when you're ready."

Alfred resumes to neatly pile his papers into his case.

"Mr. Jones, we're ready to leave anyti-"  
Suddenly, he is filled with hateful annoyance. His mind is now cloudy, enveloped in rage. Alfred snapped his head back and screamed "I FUCKING HEARD YOU, GET THE FUCK OUT!" His eyes turn a deep crimson blue in comparison with the rage.

The personal stood there with his eyes wide open, shocked from the sudden outburst from the usually bubbly nation.

The personal, due to his professionalism responded back politely even though he is scared and insulted at the outburst the young nation had moments ago reacted "Y-Yes sir. I'll take my leave. We'll be waiting outside."

Alfred regained his composure and he had realized what he had done. "Wait! Wait, I'm sorr—"

The personal quickly shuts the door and in a walks out in a hurrying manner.

He shuffles his hand inside his pocket and pulls out a small bottle of prescription pills. "Shit, shit. I'm sorry, God damn it. I forgot to take the pills. I'm so fucking stupid." He opens the cap of the bottle and put some of the contents into his palm. He puts the medication into his mouth and picks up the rest of the belongings.

He then walks up to the door and opens it and then departed into the elegant hallway. He picks up his pace while walking near the exit entrance of the world meeting. Exiting the building, he gets into the car. The disgruntled driver didn't say a word to Alfred. The car ride had an awkward atmosphere, but Alfred had things like window sightseeing to attend to. Alfred looks out into the beautiful buildings and in his mind, he applaud France for his amazing creativity of which he had done to design such a beautiful city, lovely in the daytime, stunning in the night, but Alfred wasn't going to tell France that. Thanks to the sightseeing, Alfred was preoccupied by the scenery instead of focusing to the earlier reaction he had given to the driver, which if he wasn't preoccupied, the car ride would have been more extremely awkward than it already is.

Already the driver is nearing the destination Alfred focus on the earlier situation. With a ping of guilt, he decides it's best to apologize over the rude behavior he had displayed. "Heyy, umm… I'm sorry for earlier."

Silence filled between them for a short moment. "It's alright , everyone has their days."

Contempt with the answer the driver had given him, he beams his famous smile and the guilt had all went away. "Yep! Hey! Maybe if you're free, I can tell my boss to give you a vacation if you need one!"

"Thank you for the offer Mr. Jones. I've arrived you to your destination. Enjoy the rest of your night."

"Thanks man, you too!"

Alfred steps out of the car and he waves the drive goodbye as he drove away. After watching him drive away into the paris night, Alfred goes into the reception room. His pace picks up in a hurrying manner, the shoes he wore made the common click clack sound on the pebbled pavement.

Going into the hotel, he goes up to the reception counter. Alfred talks to the reception man. "Hello this is Alfred jones? A reservation for the executive suite."

"Oh! You are monsieur Jones? Oui, we had a reservation booked for you." The man looks around for Alfred's room key. "Let me check your name out. May I see your I.D?"

Alfred reaches into his pocket and pulls out his wallet. In it contained a few hundred dollar bills, snack wrappings, and a bunch of credit cards. "Yep here you go!"

Taking the credit card, the man quickly went to work. "Wait for a few seconds Monsieur Jones. I'll be finished shortly."

"No prob, no prob. Take your time man." Alfred stands there for a bit, and he looks around the hotel.

"Here is your i.d, and here is your key, enjoy your stay at Le Parie ."

"Ahh, thank you. Have a good day!" The receptionist hands him his keys and he departs into the hotel to find his room.

-Alfred goes to find his room, of which took 30 minutes.-

Alfred located his room, with his key, he uses it to open the door. When he went in, all he thought about is laying on the bed the provided for him.

He loosens his tie and he took off his suit. He jumps on the bed on his back. "Ahhhh this feels like heaven…." Just when Alfred was about to doze off to sleep, a ring was heard. "Oh man, what now." The ring only got louder. The ringtone 'American idiot' rang throughout the quiet room.

"God, Fuck, okay okay, I'm coming."

He ran off to find his suit hung on a chair, a few stumbles along the way, then he rummages through his suit and he manages to find his phone.

"Hello?"

"Alfred, are you sure you are alright? I just got a call from one of our personals saying that you acted really strange."

"Oh hey boss! Sorry… I forgot to take prescriptions. I'm fine. I'm fine. It's just the stress."

"That's no good, you must always remember. I don't want any trouble. You better keep yourself in check."

"Yes sir!"

"Alright Alfred, take care of yourself."

"Thanks boss, have a good night."

-Click- Alfred snapped his phone shut and slides it into the pocket of his slacks. 'What a day' Almost losing himself after the meeting. "I ought to have been a bit more careful."

"Now I don't feel like sleeping."

Worn out from the conference earlier, Alfred sets himself on a chair near the balcony of the grand hotel. Slouching on the chair, he looks out at the city from below. The beautiful night skies really complement the glowing scenery of cityscapes, he thought to himself. He runs his hand through his golden locks and amidst all of the troubles that had occur the past months, he found himself becoming more and more weak. He looked more tired, some might even say he had thinned out, the bombing of Boston had done a number on him. Corrupted politicians, scandals, and financial problems all weighed on his shoulders.

"I need a shower." Steadily he gets up and walks into the grandeur of the bathroom.

* * *

Yes! I'm done... this took a while to make.

I'm going to introduce russia into this soon. ;_;

Thank you for reading, and REVIEWS ARE NEEDED.


	2. Chapter 2

"America! You are so smart and amazing!"

"Yeah America! You are the number one country!"

"Damn right guys, I am the fucking BEST….."

….Don't wanna be…

"Uggahhhhh"

…an American idio…

"AHHHHUUhhag!"

Don't want a nation under the ne….

Alfred awakens from his deep slumber. "GOD DAMN GAHHH!" 'My god, can't I get a good sleep around here?' He picks up his phone from the table where he threw it before he went to sleep yesterday.

"Hello? America speaking… too damn early."

"Privet America! How are you doing comrade!"

'What does this crazy Russian want now?' Alfred rose from his bed and he sits up on the edge. "God damn it Russia, you know what time it is right now?"

"It's eight in the morning America, why do you ask?"

"Exactly. It's too early to wake up, it's too goddamn early to do anything. Why don't you go set your commie ass down on a bed and go back to sleep?"

"Actually America, I was just wondering if we can both rendezvous at a small café not far from the hotel?"

"Is this one of those 'improving international relations' bullshit?"

"No America, I just thought it might be good time for us two to bond, not as countries, but as Ivan and Alfred."

"Nooo… I'm going back to sleep."

"Da, be there at 9:30 am. I'll be waiting America."

-beep-

"I just want to sleep! And that was a damn good dream too." *sighs* Alfred plops back on the mattress and spreads himself. "I'm so tireddd! Maaaa!" He rolls around on the bed sheets and his cute cowlick bobs. "Godddd. I hate him." He gets up unwillingly and starts to get ready for the upcoming rendezvous.

* * *

Sorry, it's kinda short! :c Thank you for the reviews! Kekeke~!


	3. Chapter 3

"God, where is it!? I remember I left it in the briefcase!" Water drips from the edges of Alfred's hair, descending downwards towards the spaces below. His case has been spawn all across the bed in an arrangement of papers and writing utensils. He's all dressed, but his hair's still wet.

He litters the papers on the floor, he rushes to find misplace item. A once clean and beautiful room is now turned into a messy cubical work space. "Crap, I'm going to be late!" Alfred whips around to look at the clock only to discover that he has approximately 20 minutes left before the meet up.

"Nooo, why do I always have to lose stuff?" 'I know for a fact that I left it in the case!'

'I need those pills, god.' He resumes rummaging his briefcase in hurrying manner. He looks at the clock again and discovers that time flew by faster than expected.

"OH GOD DAMN IT! I have FIVE MINUTES?"

'Fuck, this is hopeless… You know what? Fuck this.' Alfred drops everything, today's agenda, meet the Russian. He can't be late, he's America, he would rather keep his title as a hero, and he would rather be on time than late. Besides, the Russian will not stop bitching about his short comings and using his late habits or any other mistake as an insult In the future. Nobody insults a hero.

He runs out the door forgetting the pills that he so arduously tried to find. Alfred dashes out the hotel in a breakneck pace.

"TAXI! FUCKING TAXI!" Alfred looks like a crazy man out on the streets. He flails is arms around, in hopes that he's able to get a taxi to notice he's there. 'Why? Why is this happening to me?!'

Just when he was about to jack a car, he spots a French business man getting into one of the taxis. He speeds down to the taxi and by pulling the man back, he prevents the Frenchman from getting in the taxi.

"Hey sir. Hey, I really need to get somewhere right now, may I… may I take this ride from you?" Alfred yanks on the Frenchman's suit.

"Que faites-vous!? Lâche-moi vous cinglé, Lâchez-moi!" The man pulls back his suit in a desperate attempt to get free.

"I'm really sorry about this, but I need to go!" Alfred, with his amazing strength, tosses the man on to the curb.  
"Vous baiseur fou! Revenez ici!" The Frenchman yells out profanity and tries to stand up.

Alfred shuts the door and turns to the taxi driver, "FLOOR IT!" on command the driver put the pedal to the metal and zooms off quickly.

"Take a right!" The whole car and everything else in it sways right. It even knocks down the bobble head on the dashboard. Just then, Alfred feels a headache that is about to happen.

"Uggg, fuck. Hey driver, get me there on time and I'll pay extra." I really don't need any shit to happen to me right now. When I get back, I'm going to find the pills ASAP.

Obeying all the directions Alfred gave him, the driver complies quietly while he avoids the cars on the road, reaching a speed up to 80 mph. Cars on the street honks and stops. Good thing cops are nocturnal creatures. The driver probably broke many laws right about now.

"Right there! Thank you so much!" The car came to a screeching stop. Behind the taxi, there's a hectic scene of traffic that came to a stop. 'Man, my head feels out of control.'

Alfred pulls out a wad of bills from his pocket, and tosses it onto the driver's lap. "Tips included." Alfred tries to maintain his smile and runs into the café.

The coffee smell hits him, the cool air touched his skin, causing Goosebumps. The headache however, keeps increasing in pain. "Oww… oww…" Alfred clear away from the entrance, his eyes wonder around for a certain Russian, but this café is freaking huge."Where is he? Don't tell me he's late. That bastard." Alfred's vision started to blur lightly, a tale tell sign that he's going to hit a problem.

A kind, concerned waitress came up to him, "Sir, are you in need of assistance?"

"What? Oh… no, I'm waiting for someone, but thank you…" I should have put first priority in taking my stands there awkwardly, his headache gets worse and his vision slowly starts to blur, not to also mention that it's hard standing. He grabs onto a nearby empty table and tries to gain balance by using that as support.

The nice jazz music, the nice vintage brown walls with pictures of the landscapes of Paris, and glass windows that shows a beautiful scene of walking businessmen and women sort of helped Alfred his dilemma, well, kinda. Good thing it's not so crowded, Alfred liked the quiet, despite his loud and obnoxious personality, the quiet helps Alfred relax, he blends with the surrounding. To be honest, the throbbing in his head was all he thought about. It hurts like a bitch.

"That Russian, where the hell is he…?" I just want to get this over quick.

The doors to the café opens, in walks a very tall man. Alfred on the other hand, wasn't facing the door's direction, so he doesn't really concern himself with anybody else, mainly due to the symptoms he's left facing in his current predicaments.

A hand grabs the blond on the shoulder.

"Good morning, Amerika." Ivan looks at Alfred with a small smile.

"Hello Russia, it took you long enough."

"I am sorry Amerika, I ran into some traffic coming here."

"Well, I just want to get this over with and go back home."

"There is no rush my friend, let us enjoy ourselves for the time being."

"Alright, Alright."

"Let's go find a suitable area to sit."

Russia took his seat next to window, Alfred slowly follows and sits also.

"The weather looks so somber…" Alfred looks down at his slacks and tries to avert awkward tensions. There's nothing that Alfred hates more than the awkward silence that befalls. Alfred looks up to meet with Ivan's eyes. He slightly winced at the action, the pain in his head shoots for a second as he looked up.

"Da, I find it quite beautiful, looks like it's about to rain any moment." Ivan leans slightly, his head rested on his hand and gazes out the window, he didn't notice the pain in Alfred's face.

Alfred slowly looks out the window. Ivan glances over; he looks at Alfred, enticed by him. The jazz music adds to the romantic effect.

The window's reflects on Alfred's eyes, giving them a light bright blue color, which contrast quite nicely. His lush, but damped yellow hair shines brightly, which contrasts to the gray skies. His beautiful skin glows causing the color to turn a nice milky white. Ivan can't help but get enticed by Alfred.

'He's cute when he's side tracked…' He gazes at Alfred with lusty eyes… but then realizing his actions, he quickly snaps himself out of it. He then regains his thoughts and once again resumes looking out at the cloudy landscape.

Ivan doesn't notice the unusual quietness, which is strange knowing that Alfred is always the one to talk or stir up conversations.

'Shit, shit, shit, this can't be happening now. I should of postpone this, this is bad.' Alfred regrets not taking his pills, the pain increased, he slowly sees black on the corners of his eyes… then...

…

Then he slumps.


	4. Chapter 4

"So Amerika, what would you like to do after this?" Ivan's chin rested on his left arm, his body tilted towards the windowpane, observing the pedestrians on the street.

No response came forth. Ivan asks again, Alfred's probably caught up in his thoughts again. "Alfred. I would like an answer by today."

Still no response, Ivan whips his head around. What he discover is shocking. "Amerika?!" Ivan asks, his tone is filled with worry, his eyes widen at the sight of his comrade. Alfred's head slumps against the glass panel. His eyes are half jarred, he lays there still as a rock.

"Amerika! Wake up!" Ivan stands up from where he is and he continuously shakes the smaller man's shoulder in an attempt to regain him from his unconsciousness. Alfred did not stir, nor did he move, the only movement that was created was by Ivan's shaking. The shaking resumes for about a minute. At this point, Ivan is getting worried, really worried. He should call for help. Yes, this is the only logical thing to do.

Ivan stands up, as when he was about to call for help, a small moan came from the smaller man.

"Uugggg..." Alfred starts to open his eyes. He grips the table's sides and starts to slowly get up to his original sitting position.

Much to the dismay of the Russian, he stood still in shock. He is deciding on whether to go and ask for assistance, or to sit back down, he's relieved that Alfred is now regaining his consciousness.

Alfred's lashes flutter as his eyes blinked, he feels groggy that's for sure. The pounding in his head is gone. However, he sits there in silence, like a still breathing doll.

"Amerika! Are you alright!?" Ivan sat back down, his hand on Alfred's arm. Ivan's still worried and shocked. Alfred slowly turns his head to meet the gaze of Ivan's.

There was something that flickered in Alfred's eye… no, there was a color change; apparently, the Russian did not notice the color transaction. His eyes, they turned a darker hue. The color wasn't as bright as sunny skies, but the color matched to a brilliant blue that is strikingly similar to a sapphire.

"Amerika, I'll call an ambulance if you don't respond back to me." Ivan's worry is now slowly starting to fade away, but he can't help but show concern for this man.

"I am fine." Alfred said calmly. His express stoic expression refused to change. Alfred shows not emotion, acting like nothing had happen. His eyes however, it tells a different story. It shines dangerously.

"Amerika…" Ivan growled. "Don't play 'hero' and act like you are fine." Ivan's gaze turned dark. This freaking American made him worry! He's RUSSIA! The undisputed super nation that is known for his cold and heartless past, and here he is, getting worried for an American. He's grown weak. He thought to himself.

"I apologized for any mishap that I had caused for you, but I assure you, I am fine." Alfred laced his hands on the table. He leans back and crosses his legs.

Ivan is taken back by the formal reply, he was not expecting such formal language from the usually boisterous younger nation.

A short pause "…umm da…" Wait. Did Alfred apologize? Alfred is capable of apologizing? What is happening? Ivan sits there contemplating on what had just happen. His train of thought was cut short when Alfred stands up.

"Excuse me, I need to go use the toiletries." Alfred gets up from his chair and walks down the hallway that leads him to the restroom.

It left Ivan stumped, what just happened? Alfred's sudden change in behavior left Ivan dumbfounded. Ivan sits there in awkwardness, trying to think of possible solutions to why Alfred is so… so polite?

Meanwhile Ivan's sitting out in the café area, Alfred goes to a sink and washes his hands. Just then, a man walks in, a brunette male with short hair the way he dress strongly resemble how a businessman would dress. Formal. He walks with a drunk motion. He goes to the sink next to Alfred. While walking by Alfred, he eyes Alfred's ass.

With a smirk, the man makes his move. "Bonjour monsieur." He scoots small steps towards Alfred.

Hmm, a gay? Alfred thought to himself. He has nothing to hate about gays… but this is strange to hit on someone in the restroom. Anyways, he reeks of alcohol. No wonder. Drunk in a café… how charming.

"Monsieur, you are beautiful." The man started leaning in closer.

Alfred stops washing his hands and stands there still, calculating for the next move. He is alert and aware, his eyes followed the man carefully, but he did not turn his head in the man's direction.

Just then, the man slowly moves his hand up Alfred's ass. Alfred stands there calmly. Then he gets closer, Alfred swears he can smell the rancid wine this man has been drinking.

"Sir, I would hate to interrupt you, but you have three seconds to get your filthy hands off me." Alfred said sternly, his voice holds no emotion that shows him being scared. This would make anyone obey immediately, but apparently, this man is a drunk.

"Oh yea? Wat an American like you wood do?" The man starts to grope Alfred's ass.

Alfred could barely make out what the man had just said. "Well, wrong choice sir." Alfred gave a very scary smirk and his eyes shines in threating manner.

Alfred grabs the man's hand, twisting to the point where audible cracks could be heard, then Alfred's other hand makes a fist. He yanks the man toward him. The man came flying towards Alfred. Everything went slow motion after this. Alfred's fist connected with the man's nose, and on impact, the man's face made a crackling noise. The man was projected back a few feet away, his head crashed into the restroom wall, knocking the drunk harasser unconscious. Blood spilled from the man's nose, Alfred is sure he broke the other's nose.

'Well… serves him right.' Alfred smiles at what he just did, he liked it. He loved the red blood leeks from the other man. Turning back to the sink, he resumes washing his hands. He dries his hands and fixes his tie and suit like nothing happened . He strolls out casually and coolly with a dangerous smirk implanted on his face.

"Disgusting scum."


	5. Chapter 5

Alfred walks of out the restroom. His shoes make a rhythmic clicking noise as he slowly walks on the paved floor of the dark hallway.

He walks with his head slightly tilted up and his back straight. His face bears the expression of an egotistic boss. He smirks arrogantly; his mouth reaches from corner to corner. As calmly like how he first came in the restroom, he walks out indifferently.

Alfred sits down in his chair again and crosses his legs once like before. His posture looks straight and professional, dangerous and calculating. "I'm sorry for the wait, I hope I did not delay too much of your time… **_Russia_**." Alfred puts full emphasis on the last word. He drags out Russia's name slowly, in a low and cold tone, dragging out each and every syllable of the name.

"Nyet, **_Amerika_**. I made good use of our time when you were gone. I have order us some tea, da?" Russia plants a fake smile on his face; his words are laced with a serious undertone. He shoves the cup of lukewarm tea towards Alfred.

"Ahh, thank you, Russia." Alfred gave Russia a small smile, one that no longer holds sincere happiness. No, it looks nothing like the true smile the real Alfred would give. This Alfred's smile, however, tells a story of a calculated killer, one that must be watched carefully.

Alfred picks up the cup in one hand the saucer in the other. He slowly smells the cup of tea and takes a small sip. His eyes never break contact with Ivan's, just like how a snake watches its prey. His smile never falters as he slowly removes his lips from the cup.

"_Amerika_," Ivan says slowly and sweetly, while his smile rivals Alfred's.

Alfred places the saucer and cup back on the table, causing a light clinking noise. Slowly and calmly, Alfred replies, "Yes Russia?"

"I assume you know the consequences of someone who gets caught in a lie on Russian soil? I mean, I despise people who lie." Ivan's gaze grows colder.

The tension between the two instantly becomes thicker.

"Yes Russia, your country's methods are quite cold indeed, a bullet to the head. What's your point?" Alfred leans in slightly, daring Ivan to make a move.

"Well, _Amerika_. You wouldn't mind if I ask, _who are you_?" Ivan's grinds his words in a frightening manner. His gaze darkens.

"I don't know what you're talking about. Please clarify on why you assume I'm not Alfred." Alfred's eyes are idly half-open. His expression does not falter; he shows no fear. He smirks even wider to mock Ivan's methods of intimidation.

"For one, _Amerika_, the Alfred I know absolutely does not drink tea. Two, he's not the best mannered person in the world, but I know for sure, he's too proud to apologize." Ivan leans back and his gaze turns into a dangerous glare.

"And your point is? Why are you so concerned? Your evidence does not prove anything." A small chuckle came from Alfred. Alfred tests Ivan and he's ready for anything the Russian is about to do.

Ivan's fingers claw the seat, leaving little crescent indents on the wooden surface of the chair. "I would prefer it if you make it easy for the both of us." The dark aura was palpable.

"Oh?" Alfred's perturbing smile grows even wider. "What is this to you? You are clearly avoiding the question."

"The only one who's asking the questions around here is me, Amerika. I want to avoid using force, but you are pushing me towards that option." From the depths of Ivan's coat pocket, he slowly pulls out a pipe.

"That would not be a very wise choice, my friend." Alfred doesn't flinch one bit as he sees the tip of the pipe. Instead, he feels himself on the verge of laughing. Who does this Russian think he is? Alfred mocks the method of intimidation Ivan uses. It's going to take a lot more than that to intimidate him. "A piece of advice Russia, it's going to take a lot more than that to dry me of the truth."

"Do not play with me comrade. My patience is running dry, da? It's either you tell me what you have done to Alfred or you will face the wrath of my pipe." Ivan's smile vanishes and replaced with a very cold glare. "However, Amerika, you are pushing your options."

Alfred gets up from his seat with precaution, he places one hand on the table and he inches forward as his body moves closer to Ivan's. His eyes emit the '_I dare you_' look. Alfred inches closer, almost brushing his moist lips against Ivan's ear and says, "I would like to see you try, Russki." Ivan ceases all movements and feels the hot breath touching his ear. Ivan's deep violet eyes were affixed on the eyes of the beautiful blond. Ivan's finally taking notice in the color change of the teen's eyes. Alfred remains there, daring for the Russian to make a move, but he also inspects each and every detail of the Russian's features.

Both had no intentions of moving. Then, slowly, Ivan precariously wraps his icy fingers on his steel pipe. He painstakingly moves the weapon as he tries to avoid detection while Alfred's eyes remain glued to his.

Alfred reaches into the confines of his slacks, "Hmm, I like you Russki. You have balls." His distance did not change one bit, but the American's feeling more arrogant than ever.

Ivan's gaze never faltered, he continues to watch, looking to see who makes the next move. Even the thick tension could be cut with a knife. They submersed in each other's silence.

Alfred speaks again, his smirk changes into a mocking smile. "Well, I should introduce myself." Those dark sapphire eyes flicker. Just before he moves away, Alfred leans in and gave a small peck the Russian man on his ear. "The name's Alphonse Jones."

* * *

Yes, that's Alphonse Jones. Just to make things clear, after Alfred passes out, Alphonse took full control of Alfred.

I can't give you anymore than that.

Hehe, Also thank you for all those reviews, follows, and favs! It makes me happy. :) I don't own hetalia.

Also I gotta thank my friend Vivian for reviewing this for me, she fixed some mistakes and corrected my grammar.

Thank you for all the views and visitors, stay in tune for more!


	6. Chapter 6 (Update, No story) Sorry!

Sorry for the long absence... I didn't feel like writing nor did I want to continue it.

But hey~ I got new ideas and plots, so I'ma start continuing this fanfiction again.

Hey... look on the bright side, my writing's going to be more improved! :D


End file.
